The Mistletoe
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Oneshot. A mistletoe is deadly if you eat it, but a kiss is even deadlier if you mean it. TxS.


_**A/N: **This is my first Christmas one-shot. Unlike my other one, which I will post later on, this may end in a happy note. This one is just plain romance. So, here is just something I decided to do. Hey, I was in the Christmas spirit! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Mistletoe**

**By: Ashley's Fool

* * *

**

The blonde beauty took a stroll around Central Park, as the snowing fell lightly on her. She clutched on her black leather coat, as a gust of window rushed past her. She gazed at the trees, which were decorated in Christmas lights. Everywhere she looked, she saw people holding hands and giving each other tender, innocent kisses. She just shook her head. It was Christmas Eve, and she had no one to spend the holidays with. Her brother Ryan, was on a Caribbean cruise with his fiancée, Gabriella. They would not get back until New Year's. She was a successful 25-year old Broadway star, performing in five major productions to date, her current one being _The Sound of Music_. One may expect that she may have a swarm of men wishing to be with her. Unfortunately, she just could not bare to be with just some random guy. Sharpay Evans had high expectations. No one had ever met to her standards, except for a certain basketball star.

"Sharpay! Stop thinking about him!" she scolded herself. She hated thinking about him. The two went out in the senior year, the best year of her life. The two were inseparable. The two went on countless of dates, and were perceived as the quintessential "it" couple. Everyone envied them. But their goals and aspirations got in the way of their relationship. Sharpay wanted to go to Julliard, while Troy had his heart set at Notre Dame. The two tried the long distance relationship, but it just did not work, although the sparks never ignited. Sharpay had not seen him in almost two years.

Sharpay checked her watch, which read 10:00 p.m. She decided to stop at _The Lounge, _her favorite coffee shop. She walked toward the counter, where she was greeted by a stubby man, wearing his uniform. "Hello, Miss Evans. Same table."

"You know it, Fred." Sharpay smiled. The man led her to a table tucked away in the corner. People rushed to her, and asked for autographs, which she gladly gave. After 5 minutes of people swarming toward her, Fred had to ask one of the larger workers to assist Sharpay to her seat. The same waitress as always, a 40-year old blonde, made her way towards her.

"What can I do for you, honey?" the lady asked in a southern voice.

"The usual, Martha." Sharpay said.

"What's wrong child. it's Christmas!" Martha exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be in one of those extravagant Christmas parties, meeting some handsome Italian man." Sharpay just chuckled.

"Oh, Martha! Those parties are so overrated." Sharpay responded. "And besides, there were no Italian men." Martha just laughed.

"Well, I'll be getting your order." Martha exited toward two green doors, leaving Sharpay to stare out the window. She could see the snow falling down, a Hispanic couple walking their dog, an Asian family singing carols. She envied their lives. Just then, someone caught her eye. A tall, lean man, with shaggy brunette hair, dark piercing eyes, and a boyish smile, walked into the café. He wore a black and white striped sweater, a pair of fitted jeans, black boots, and a caramel-colored jacket. He requested a table on the other side of Sharpay. Sharpay began to breath heavily as she rubbed her eyes. She hoped that her eyes were not deceiving her. They weren't. In the opposite table, sat none other than Troy Bolton.

"Sharpay, Sharpay darling. You okay?" Martha asked, as she placed the beverage and the pastries on the table.

"What?" Sharpay asked in a dazed state.

"Dear, what is the matter with you?" Martha questioned.

"Nothing. It's just… could you do a favor for me?"

"Why anything sugar."

"Can you see if you can get the name of that man over there." Sharpay pointed to the man.

"Oh, ain't he a catch. Do you know the fella?" Marta asked.

"I don't know, but can you please do me the favor." Sharpay begged.

"Of course." Martha made her way to Troy, while Sharpay took a sip of her coffee. She tried to take deep breaths, and kept on telling herself to calm down. After a few seconds, Martha returned.

"His name is Troy Bolton." Martha replied. Sharpay felt as if butterflies were in her stomach.

"Thank you." Sharpay whispered.

"Welcome dear." Martha left, leaving Sharpay alone to her business. Sharpay stood up from her chair, and made her way toward Troy, having no clue on what to say.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, she was standing behind him. He was reading _"The Caine Mutiny" _**(1)**, and taking sips from his coffee. Sharpay tapped her shoulder and said, "Can I take a seat?" Troy turned around, and when he caught a glimpse of who the blonde was, he spilled his beverage all over the terracotta floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Sharpay exclaimed, as she grabbed napkins and lunged herself to the floor to clean the floor, only to bang her head on Troy.

"Ow!" the two shouted, as Sharpay rubbed her temple.

"I'm so sorry!" Troy exclaimed.

"No, it's my fault. I should have seen where I was going." Sharpay reasoned. Martha ran toward them, seeing what was all the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Martha asked.

"I spilled my drink." Troy said as he turned a crimson red.

"Don't worry, Martha. We have it all covered." Sharpay stated.

"You're lucky I like you." Martha chuckled. Martha made her way back to the kitchen. After Sharpay and Troy finished cleaning the mess, the two sat down on the leather stools. Martha brought Troy a new cup of coffee, and brought Sharpay's pastries and coffee to the table.

"Boy, do I feel like a loser." Troy commented.

"Well you should." Sharpay teased. Troy pretended to be offended. "Kidding." The two just laughed, as they took a sip from their coffees. Troy let out an exaggerated sigh. He just gazed at Sharpay, make her feel self-conscious.

"What's wrong. Do I have something on my face?" Sharpay asked. Troy just let out a chuckle. "Oh God, I have something on my teeth!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No, it's just wow… you look great!" Troy said.

"Oh." Sharpay mumbled, blushing a light pink, which caused Troy to laugh.

"Oh Sharpay, you are just so modest." Troy commented.

"So… how are you doing?" Ashley asked. "Last I heard you were Los Angeles."

"I'm doing pretty well for myself. I was over there. I am actually head of a magazine. I was down there for a business meeting." He explained as he took an appreciative sip from his cup.

"So, what are you doing here? You're on another business trip?" Sharpay asked, curious to know more about her past lover.

"You can say that. I actually live here." He told her.

"What? You really live here?" Troy simply nodded, giving her on of his famous smiles. Sharpay traced circled around the cup.

"So, aren't you going to ask me about my life?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I don't have to." Troy simply said.

"And why is that?" Sharpay asked. "To think. I thought that Mr. Troy Bolton was a polite man. Guess I was wrong." Sharpay took a bite from her cannoli.

"The reason why I don't have to is because I know everything there is to know about you." Troy stated.

"Is that so. If you know so much about me, then you should know what I do for a living." Sharpay challenged him.

"Of course. You are in Broadway," he casually said, which took Sharpay by surprise.

"Lucky guess. How many productions have I starred in?"

"Five. Your first one was _Beauty and the Beast_, and your latest one is _Sound of Music_." Troy smirked. Sharpay just sat there, shocked.

"How did you know all that?" Sharpay asked, still amazed.

"Like I said, I live here, and I have time on my hands." He said, grinning.

"So you've watched all my performances?" Sharpay asked, feeling her throat closing up. Troy nodded. Sharpay could feel tears beginning to form, but kept on telling herself not to cry.

"So why didn't you ever try to talk to me?" Sharpay questioned him.

"My nerves got the best of me." Troy answered.

"Troy Bolton nervous. I would have never guessed." Sharpay smiled a genuine smile which would make any man melt. Troy was no exception.

"Well you learn new things everyday." he commented. There was a moment of silence where the two just looked into each other's eyes.

"It's really good to see you again." Troy whispered.

"You too," Sharpay answered.

* * *

Before the two knew it, it was 15 past twelve. "Hey you too. It's closing time!" Martha called out.

"Is it closing time already!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wow. Looks like it." Troy said. "Looks like we got carried away with time." Just as Sharpay pulled out her Louis Vuitton purse, Troy shook his head.

"No way, you are not paying." Troy said in a commanding Troy.

"It's okay Troy. I got this." Sharpay insisted.

"No. I will be damned if I let you pay." he declared. "You hear me?"

"Okay, fine." Sharpay just giggled. Troy stood up and paid for pastries and coffee. Meanwhile, Sharpay put on her coat, and walked toward the door. Just as she was about to leave she felt a hand tug at her arm. She turned to see Troy holding her.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"I should be getting home." Sharpay replied. But Troy did not pay attention to her. He just looked up at the door. Sharpay was confused.

"Troy? What are you looking at?" she asked.

"See for yourself." he said. She looked up, and immediately felt like she was going to turn to water. Up on the door, a small mistletoe hung swinging due to the breeze.

"You know, a mistletoe is deadly if you eat it." Sharpay said as she continued to look at the mistletoe.

"Yeah, but a kiss is even deadlier if you mean it." Troy whispered. The two took their gazes from the mistletoe and onto one another. Sharpay swallowed hard. Although it was cold outside, Sharpay could feel her face heating up. Troy placed his hands on Sharpay's cheek and leaned in. Sharpay could feel Troy warm breath, and felt that she was going to pass out on the spot. Fortunately, she was able to keep her composure. Troy placed his lips onto hers, his hands still cupping her cheeks. What started off as an innocent kiss, soon turned into a heated one, as all their emotion were put into that kiss. Sharpay placed her arms around Troy's neck, and held him tightly, never wanting to let go. The two eventually let go, and took deep breaths.

"So, let's say we take a stroll around Central Park?" Troy suggested.

"Okay." Sharpay whispered, as a tear fell from her face. Troy linked his arm around hers, and the two made their way to Central park. The two walked around the park, linked arm and arm, and gave each other tender kisses.

Meanwhile, Martha and Fred stood outside, and stared at the mistletoe. "I told you that it would work." Martha said.

"I know, I know." Fred handed her 20 bucks, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Martha asked, shocked.

"I don't know, I just felt like the time was right." Fred shrugged. Martha in turn, returned the kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

**(1) That is the book that I have to read over Christmas break! What teacher gives homework during Christmas vacation. Ah!**

_**A/N: **Well that is my little one-shot. Hopefully, you all like it. As for updates, I will hopefully start updating this week. So until then, see ya._

_You may now review!_


End file.
